


A Different Type of Madness

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slenderverse, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voodoo, dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Jeff was just having a normal day. Hearing screams of terror as he kills people, splashing blood, like the usual stuff. But a certain tall, faceless demon asks for a request to find Toby. He could not be found and it even tried tracking him down, but to no avail. That's why he's asking Jeff to search for him. The Killer did owed Slender for saving him at one point, so he thought why not.He got information out of a man who helped kidnap Toby. Before he killed the man, he gave him directions to Toby's location to only find himself tied and strapped to a chair, unable to move. He meets the mastermind of Toby's disappearance; a witch who can even block out Slender Man's perception. She revealed what happened to Toby. He couldn't believe his own eyes so the witch decides to show Jeff a movie, a summary, of the process.





	A Different Type of Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



Jeff could only see darkness. Something was blinding him as he stirs from his unconsciousness. Why is he here in the first place? The pale skinned killer tries to remember what happened, but most of it is really blurry. Wait... he killed someone, but not just someone.

Thinking back onto it, he fully remembered how he got into this situation now. It's because Slender Man was looking for one of his proxies, Toby. Toby and Jeff are like brothers, even though Jeff didn't accept to work under Slender Man, (Meaning there's no Slender Mansion and being a Creepypasta doesn't necessarily you work under Slender. I want to point that out because it seems like every single fan gets that wrong and it kind of... well, it really pisses me off. Sorry for the rant, but I had to. On with the story), so it was natural for Jeff to say yes, plus he owed Slender Man for saving his ass one time. So Jeff, using his observational abilities, tried to track where the twitchy boy is at. He found a source, a tall burly man that was more of a wimp than anything, told him the exact directions to where the Ticci boy was at. Then everything was black, making his way here.

He lost consciousness when he almost got to the place... That's right! It was because those guys ambushed him and knocked him out. Great. Now he has to deal with guys that are probably twice as big as Jeff is. What the hell did he gotten himself into? But if he's in the place where Toby's went missing, then that means he's a step closer to getting not just him, but the Tourette Syndrome male out of the joint. 

"Well, well, well. Who is this handsome and beautiful man we have here?" A feminine voice, smooth and hypnotic came from across the room as clicking of high heels walked to him. The clicks stopped in front of him and can feel her gentle breathing on his face. It's very creepy for her and she removed the blindfold off of him. Since Jeff couldn't blink, tears helped clear his eyes to fully see the room he's in. It was as if he's in a huge control room with a huge window in front of the panels with a purple curtain, blocking the way of whatever is on the other side... it's more like a test room than a control room.

The female revealed to him has deep blue eyes and red hair, almost like fire with very nice curves, ass and boobs. Her outfit is like that of a witch with the pointed, purple hat, a bit big for her size though, with pink helms designing them. Her cape went down to her waist, ragged and ridged for decoration as the inside had a galactic pattern. She wore a matching pink witch blouse with flowery purple designs on it and a pink gem near the collar hem with a pink and purple skirt and cute boots. with it. She winked at him as if to make him blush, but pouts when he just glares. 

She sighs in defeat. She gets to the point and shouts out, posing as if it's the greatest show on earth is happening. "Welcome Jeff the Killer! I hope my men didn't go too rough on ya, because you're here for a certain someone, right? I want to tell you that Toby is A-Okay and he's actually quite happy just being here!" How does this woman know what he came here for? That means she's the mastermind of his disappearance and stuff. 

He decided to get straight to the point as well. "Where the hell is Toby?"

"I was getting to that!" She puffed her cheeks. Like a child on a tantrum, she threw them around wildly as she yells with red on her cheeks. With a childish glare she gave up and sighs, "You really like to destroy the fun, don't you? Fine, fine. I'm show you where 'Ticci' Toby is at." 

She empathized Ticci for some reason as she pulled out a wooden and ancient looking wand with an orb resembling her galaxy design her cape. It glowed for the moment, but then the curtains revealed the other side of the room as the side they're on dims. After that, she pressed the button on the panels which turned on the audio. Jeff cringed as he sees a group orgy and hearing them moan. It was just some twink of a guy sucking dicks and getting himself fucked in the ass by two or three men, but... the twink's moan sounds very familiar. The thing is, he can't see his face because of the amount of men that are surrounding him. Who cares about the dumb twink boy anyways, that doesn't matter! Not only that, but that side has a ton of equipment for sexual activities like bondage and kinky shit.

"Boys~" She says in a playful tone on the microphone as she swings her hips like she's moving to a beat. "Don't over do it now like the last time. He was out for days. Let him take a breather."

The men groaned. One of them sighed out while one said through the speakers, **_{Whelp, can't be helped.}_** Everyone reluctantly obeyed what this woman had to say. They all begin to stand up and exit out on the other door and got on their clothes. All, but the twink everyone was basically fucking. As they cleared, Jeff got a clearer view of the fucked boy to only have the look of shock. 

The twink was... Toby! He's all naked with his hands in cuffed behind him as his ass is in the air, dripping with white liquid, his head down. His whole entire body is soaked, covered with mixtures of sweat, drool and cum! And his face. His face shocked Jeff the most out of everything else. Toby's dark pupils dilate, rolled to the back of head. His mouth is in the biggest smile that he ever seen, and he'd seen smiles. It oozed out a combination of drool and cum, from those guys that were there earlier and probably his own. He twitched, and Jeff somehow knows it's not just from his Tourette Syndrome. What... What the fuck happened to Toby!?

"What the-"

"This is no illusion. He chose this on his own. Toby Rogers. Also known as 'Ticci Toby', is now my slave. My... slutty little slave." She whispers into his ear as Jeff is still trying to process at what she explained and the scene before him. This woman made Toby like this, a slutty twink boy that loves to be fucked. Just how? How the hell did this woman turned the murderous Ticci Toby into a fuck sleeve?

She covered the window with the curtain as she somehow popped in front of him as she smiled devilishly, her blue eyes glowed before the lights came back on. Then her face became innocent as if nothing happened. Jeff glare at her. "I know you're dying to know what happened to Toby now, aren't ya? I know because I'm a witch! Sabrina du Valiliere at your service!" The redhead shouts out as she rolled the r and posed majestically.

"Witch? There might be demons and monsters out there, but you, woman, are no witch." Jeff growled as he tries to spit in her face. it was to no avail since she dodged it. 

She giggles mischievously as she begins to click onto a clicker. A monitor descended down behind her. Jeff thought his mind is playing a trick, but now all he saw is the monitor, and not Sabrina. "I will show you a movie that basically explains what happened to Ticci Toby." The white skinned killer jumped to see that she's right behind him with her hands on the back of his chair, cheerfully looking to the screen. "And so that you just know, I am a witch after all, but witches are just as good as pulling people into madness as we are in our magic."

The screen turned on, and starts with the same room Toby is in, but it's empty. Then the door the men exited out opened, seeing a struggling Toby in a straight jacket, and holding leading him to the room were some of the men that was in the orgy. Toby jerked and flings himself around to escape from their grasps, but to no avail, thanks to their size, he's shorter than Jeff by a couple of inches too. Even with his advanced strength, he was no match for them. They placed him on chair that seems that it can be adjusted. They strapped him on it tightly, his ankles to the legs and torso to the support. 

Rogers tried to struggle out of the binding, but they didn't show signs of cracking. He grunts and growls as his energy is reduced to nothing. As if on cue, the men went out of the room, but the same glowing blue eyes appeared to Toby. It revealed the same women in the room Jeff's in as she licked her lips. She smiled, explaining to the clashing Toby,  _"The fun begins now."_


End file.
